Black Decision2: Sort of Beautiful
by SozinTara
Summary: Bella does the unthinkable... she goes to Volterra. This story takes place after my first one, Black Decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Edward Cullen**

_I could not resist beginning at least chapter one early of Black Decision 2: Sort of Beautiful_

_After seeing the movie Twilight, I have developed a soft spot for Edward/Pattinson, but the story is still Team Jacob-ness._

_I hope you guys enjoy and if not, please tell why ___

She kept busy around the cottage while I sat stone still watching her move like a tornado. She was cleaning, dusting, and then mopping- all over the place. Her hair was frayed, and spilled down her shoulders.

She has been like this for three days.

Renesmee, growing faster each moment it seems, avoided her mother like the plague. It wasn't enough that Nessie was receiving compliments from every member of the family on her exquisite beauty, Jacob has been over tending to Nessie lots more. Not to see my beautiful wife, but for Nessie. The look he gives Nessie is…disturbing at best. He is clouded over with love for my child, but it seems to pain him.

Here am I, wondering how to make it up to Bella, for all of our mistakes. I carried on in lies, while Jacob used her body and is now back to paying our daughter some attention.

Bella was alone.

"Bella."

"I'm busy," was her reply. The same reply all day, for three days. I got up from the Lazy Boy and entered the kitchen where she was wiping down the cabinets. The specks and flecks she was cleaning, were invisible because she cleaned it 152,000 times (I counted).

"I know you are, but look at me," I plucked her fingers from the yellow cloth. She whirled on me, her eyes very red rimmed and black. "You need to feed."

She took the cloth from me. "I did already."

"And so your eyes are black because…" I prodded, hoping she would open to me. Hoping beyond all hopes.

She dropped the cloth into the sink, her fingers a shade whiter than mine, grasped the edge of the counter. "Maybe because I feel black inside, dead even-more dead than I am."

She said things like that now. I pushed my hand through my hair and grabbed her waist to turn her to me. It seriously hurt to know she would be feel dead black because of Jacob Black. My indecencies were maybe small in comparison to Jacob leaving her forever. I am an understanding individual but to a certain degree. I could not have my pride hurt like this.

"You forgave me, Bella? Haven't you?" She tried to push from my grip on her waist.

"I forgave you, Edward Cullen! Let me go."

Of course I held on tighter, she was amazingly strong, and amazingly attractive. She had so much on Tanya and the others it was a shame. Bella is the one I have been waiting for all my life, and here she was struggling against me. More so than when she was human. Very much so. Sometimes I miss the old Bella…

"I love you Edward, but he chose our daughter. He chose Nessie! How can I be his soon-to-be mother in law? It's so confusing." She calmed down, moving more into my welcoming embrace.

"Remember when I told you, that eventually he would leave you. I would be here. I am right here, in the wings, Bella. Right now, holding you close to me."

She looked at me as if I grew an extra head. Uh oh, wrong words?

"You left me too. In more ways than one." Her rose lips pouted slightly, and then the corner upturned in a sneer. "I can expect that from a playboy." Yanking herself from me, she continued: "Jacob was supposed to be different. A real friend."

"For Hell's sake Bella, you slept with him. You can't fully blame him on this one. You knew how their system worked. You knew."

She popped me on the side of the face. A hard one. My head actually went the other direction; I expected to find my head on the ground and my body still holding hers. I blinked and saw nothing but the back of her. Wearing some shiny dress in red and no shoes on.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"Out!"

I picked up the yellow cloth from the spanking clean sink, and hung it on the nail inside the cabinet beneath the sink. Reading Jacob's mind these days was out the window. I would have to force myself, sometimes not to read it. Bella on the other hand, was an open book and so I needn't ask her to open up to me. She hated herself, and I suspect, she was beginning to hate innocent Nessie.

After hunting, I went over to the Cullen home to get away from my own home. It reeked of hate and bleach. Sitting with Alice at the table in kitchen provided me some comfort.

"Bella isn't as strong as she looks anymore. I used to think so." Alice said in whisper while typing on her laptop.

"Why would you say that?"

She looked at me, through me. "I'm sorry Edward. I still like Bella, but she's-she's wounded."

"You see something." I said. Then I heard her mind: _I see her leaving my brother soon. "_Alice, I know she is leaving me-how do I stop her?"

"Oh Edward!" She clicked over to me, and cradled my head in her arms. "I don't even know if I should tell you. This may be for the better, actually."

I hit the table hard with my fist. "It's not! I won't lose her, ever again. I made that horrible mistake once and now I am pained she is hurt. Over Jacob of all things."

"Edward. I think she needs this." Alice said her eyes large and understanding.

"She is mad at her daughter. Nessie is but a child, and she is upset. I pictured happily ever after with Bella. I'm sure she did too- once."

"When you left that one time, and you and Tanya…" Alice skipped parts. "Well, Jacob was there for her. You left a gate open for them two. Now, she doesn't know how to face you or Jacob. Nessie is a different story though." Alice shook her head in wonderment. "That girl grows every day; she will be the next Rosalie Hale in looks department. It'll be hard to peel Jacob from her"

"Better looking than Rosalie," I said.

"Bella feels defeated."

"Sure she does. She has won both men's hearts. She should be overjoyed." I toyed with the idea in my mind of Bella having both of us with her, at once, in our bed. Of course she would be a hot siren with me, but would she be ecstatic to know Jacob can be welcomed into our bed as well? No! Sex doesn't solve problems. What was wrong with me?

"I wish I could read minds, Eddie." Alice sat next to me, her arm still draped across my shoulders. "You look like you are struggling with something more. But I _can_ see aftermaths of decisions."

"Oh yeah? Tell me then, dear sister. Where is my wife right now?"

Alice stared at me for a long time; I can tell she was blocking her thoughts. It was like a mental brick being thrown at me to throw me off course. I heard buzzing.

"Where, Alice?" I demanded. When Bella left me standing alone in the kitchen earlier, I didn't follow her. I knew she needed some space, and I wanted space from her, but too much space wasn't what I had in mind. But what Alice said next, made me wish I could have chained my dear wife to a post and never let her go.

"She's catching a plane." Alice said, and then walked away, but I grabbed her tiny wrist before she got too far. She stopped, looking down at her feet. "Its' for the best, remember?"

"I remember. Where is she headed?" In two seconds I will be booking my flight. Bella will not leave so easily.

"Volterra."

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh hell no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Jacob Black**

_Okay, here is Chapter 2; I am working on making a smooth plot this go 'round_

_So will introduce Bella later. Hope you enjoy!_

Nessie put my hair into two neat braids. I looked in the mirror, and my jaw could not close. This girl was amazing!

"See, I told you I can braid perfect!" Renesmee announced, climbing down the wooden stool and placing her wide toothed comb on the dresser beside me.

"So, what next, Little Lady?" I turned to face her. Her dark hair in ringlets were by now hanging to her ankles.

"Hmmmm," she put a finger under her chin. "How's about we go to La Push? You do still go, Jacob?"

I thought of Quil, Embry, Leah and Sam. I think of them often, and I see them rarely. Nessie takes up most of my days…Bella fills up most of my dreams.

"Well, we can go later, how about that?" I smoothed down her hair. She caught my hand and rubbed her cheek on it. Her warm, soft cheek. Something caught inside me, like a dam breaking. She looked so much like Bella, and like Edward too. Interesting. Sunlight hit our hands, differing colors like a rainbow.

"You are so pretty, Jacob." She whispered. Not like a child, but as a –a woman? Her voice, the tinkling bells, was slowly fading to velvet. I had to get out of here.

"As you should." Said a tight voice.

"I was just leaving." I said. Edward's face was paler than usual, his eyes honey colored, were raging slits.

"Bella's gone."

Renesmee grasped my hand tightly. Bella? Gone?

"What happened. Tell me everything."

"Alice saw her leaving-"He stopped then looked at his daughter. "I need to talk to you privately." He came over to Renesmee. "Go on downstairs to Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie, okay?"

"Not until I kiss My Jacob." Renesmee stood on tip toe as I bent down, hair falling over her face. She kissed me damn near my lips.

"Enough Nessie, downstairs." Edward almost yelled at her. Yet, Renesmee, with her over confident self, walked out slowly. Not rushing for anyone. Once she was out of our sight, Edward closed the door and sighed.

"Tell me."

"I don't know where to begin. I have a right mind to-to just get her by myself." He grunted.

I stood, and maybe I looked nonchalant to him, like I didn't care about Bella too much, but was just being courteous. But I never forgot how he reads minds.

"She's gone to Volterra."

Volterra. The guys who were down here only days ago? Why would she do that? Oh no.

"She did it because of you. Us, I think."

"But her child! What on earth is Bella thinking? You are going aren't you?"

"You're not coming?" He asked me disbelieving. I had to change sometime. Chasing after Bella is no longer on my 'To Do' list. I can't go through that anymore. My body still yearned for her though, how is that possible and I have a soul mate here?

Confusing.

"I do not like what you are thinking."

"What. About not going?" I asked playing innocent.

"You know what I mean." His stench was fouling up the room badly. I needed to leave and air out soon.

"Look, she is your wife. Your problem. What do you need me for?"

"I need you to go with me, maybe if she sees you, she will—be happy again. I know you always do me favors like this-"

I held up my hand to stop his roll. "I can't do it, Eddie Monster. Not this time. I am not chasing her up to Volterra of all places! Just hand over my head on a silver platter then, it'll be faster. Humph, she'll love you more then, eh?"

"Don't be childish about this. I want her home." He pleaded. He looked at me, and I got a bit spooked. Takes much to do that, but what I was staring at was a mad man about to go crazy because he was losing everything right before his eyes.

I was a part of his madness. He had to understand, I could not give Bella false hope any longer.

"I cannot hurt Bella again, Ed. You know that. Why aren't you on a plane right now, going after her?"

"Alice saw something else a second ago."

I nodded, urging him to go on.

He went past me to stare out the window. He didn't move for a long time. I've seen Bella do this, they were like stone statues with chiseled good looks, but haunted eyes. Edward finally shrugged his shoulders.

"She saw me dying in a field of blood, my body parts scattered like ashes. My family doesn't want me to go, naturally"

"Alice saw that?" I said conjuring the image of Edward dying. I shouldn't want any of the Cold Ones alive or near me, but Ed dying was unthinkable, even for me. He and his family were certainly the kindest I have ever met.

"Bella wouldn't put you in danger like that, I know that much."

"You're stalling, Jake. You really would not come and help me bring Bella back?" He asked, still facing the window.

"Edward, man, Bella is-"I wanted to say, not a friend anymore. "Bella just need time."

"Why is everyone saying that?" He turned from the window, storming towards me. I was grounded, ready for him to pounce on me. But he didn't. He stopped mid stride with clenched fists.

"If I have to go it alone, I will. To get my woman, my Love back."

"Then, you should go."

I couldn't believe my own voice. Me, saying for Edward to go and get Bella. Me not getting her myself.

I have to tell myself it is for the best.

Edward flew from the room. He was already on his cell phone making calls. I left from the house, blasting into wolf form I fled back to La Push. I was coming back for Nessie later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Bella Cullen**

_Bella is on the run from everyone, Jacob is no longer chasing her and thinks it's for the best…_

Volturi City was just as I remember it- the sight of the castles, the scent (coupled with new smells), and it was minus Alice. The ambiance is extremely gorgeous and is located in Volterra between the rivers Bra and Cecina.

While in cab, the driver looked back at me and he smiled a lecherous smile.

"Is this where you want to stop, Miss?"

"Certainly." I looked up at the huge clock, where Edward tried to expose himself many lifetimes ago. The sun nearly hit him, and he would have shimmered and gotten himself killed by the Volturi. I still loathed them, but there was someone here I wanted to talk to, badly.

"Hey, do you know that you are exquisite, Madame?" The old guy turned from his steering wheel to look at me. His eyes droopy, with puffy bags underneath them. I could smell his foul liquored blood and could see the tiny capillaries beneath his puffy eyes, broken from late nights working and maybe old age.

"Thank you," I wrinkled my nose and handed him some money, while I dodged out of the car quickly. I had strong will, but something ugly tried coming out of my chest and I wanted to slurp up his blood. Yes, it isn't me, maybe I am losing it. I should have listened to Edward and hunted.

I heard the cab driver say he wanted to take me out, but I was already down the walk of Volturi City, heading in direction of the clock and hurrying to meet up with her.

Once inside, I removed my hood from my dark cloak I donned. Felix was right there. His face stern and his arm stretched out to the nearest exit. I remember falling into a hole, but he led me down to some stairs- down the left, right, and finally the elevator.

"Where's Jane and the rest of the Guard?" I asked him.

"Away. Aro and Caius were so shocked that you were actually coming; they decided to keep it to a minimum. In fact," he scratched his white chin. " Chelsea wanted to see you in main hall as well as a few others."

"You know who I am here to see. Why did Gianna tell everyone?"

"She didn't" Felix licked his red lips. "We heard, we know everything, especially those with particular gifts."

We rode the elevator to the floor where the huge receptionist desk was and Gianna was there, behind it, looking elegant and delicious. I was hungry. She told Felix she can handle it from here, he almost didn't leave, but he did anyway and closed her door.

"Bella." She held out her arms. It always shocked me how she can be so close to vampires and not be afraid. Did she want to turn so badly? "You look hungry." She actually touched my face, looking into my eyes like a worried mother.

"I need blood, Gianna, I whispered.

Bad move.

She leaned into me and gave me a hug. She was so warm and smelled decadent.

"I won't bite you."

She stayed close to me, her wiry arms wrapped around my neck. "But you can, and I won't tell anyone you did it."

"It's not right, Gianna. " I sounded like Edward. "I don't want to be responsible for your soul; you shouldn't want to be like this."

She jumped back. "Like what? Gorgeous, strong, quick…even enhanced powers?" She shook her head in frustration. "I remember when you first came here, human, like me, and I saw how you looked at me and then at the other vampires and I saw you thinking: Why her? She doesn't belong. Am I right?"

She had me there.

"Gianna-"

"Look, I am working for the Volturi because hopefully they will give me what I want. See you- you had it easy. You were turned by love." Her eyes watered. "He wanted you to be with him forever."

"It was the other way around." I sat across from her. "I wanted to be with him badly, but it took so much to get him to turn me." I sighed. Sometimes I forget I don't have sigh, let alone breathe, but it's an old habit.

Gianna shivered from the frosty air I emitted. "I'm telling you Bella. You made the right decision."

"Now I will lose my daughter."

Gianna looked confused. Her green eyes glowing in curiosity. "How is the little runt?"

"Fine." I said a bit snippy. Gianna was not fazed. "I didn't know where to turn, or what to do. I am actually glad Chelsea will be here."

"I called her. Once you told me a bit of your situation, I called. She obliged quickly. You know, she is different from the other vampire in your camp."

"Jasper."

"Yes, he controls emotions, and Chelsea can destroy heavy bonds. I've seen it at work."

"She will be perfect for the job." I replied. I never thought Gianna would be so available to me like this. Something told me, she has her own story she hasn't revealed yet.

"I kind of see why you'd want Jacob away from Nessie. But you and Edward, do make a good couple." She looked up as someone knocked on her door.

"Gianna, this is for our guest." Felix and another nameless vampire came in with a flask, a heavy gold plated one.

I smelled blood.

"For me?" I looked up at him, while taking the flask.

"You need to feed on something. This is from the blood of an animal."

"I know. I can tell." I took the flask and pulled on it long and hard, letting the thick warm to hot blood run down my throat. I needed more. As soon as I thought it, more flasks were coming my way being handed down to Felix and the nameless pale guy. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gianna eyeing us solemnly, and with envy. After they left and I wiped my mouth, Gianna talked.

"You drink as gracefully s you walk. How does it feel?"

We didn't come to talk about me.

"Can we not go into this right now?"

She sat on the corner of her table. "One question. Is it exhilarating when you two make love?"

"Me and Edward?" I said my tone sharp.

"Or you and Jacob?" She smiled. I said nothing so she continued. "One day I will be more, I will not be a lackey."

"You will be feeding all the time on blood and when you first turn, you may go into a frenzy. I'm sure you know the deal."

"I do."

"Then why?" I stood up and moved close to her. My heels digging down into the plush carpet. Gianna's eyes never wavered from my face.

"I like you Bella. I think we are kindred in a way. I don't want to grow old, but I also want a family."

Like me. How did she know me so well? Very perceptive, I suppose.

"You are still young Gianna. Live your life, do it for me, and do it for yourself."

"Not convincing enough, Bella." She still hadn't noticed I was breathing on her neck, or she didn't care. I was full, but she smelled sweet nonetheless. I could bite her now and let it be. I will not stay and watch her turn. I teased her neck a bit, tracing my fingernail down the veins in her smooth dark brown neck. She shivered twice, subtle but there.

"Edward loved me so much," I began, "that he wouldn't turn me if I begged him."

"What changed his mind?" She said leaning into me, my mouth was inches from her neck.

I traced my tongue down her long neck, liking the sweetness of it. "I loved him more, I guess. Forever is attractive, Gianna." I said softly in her ear. I tickled her neck again with my nail. Then I turned from her just as quickly, facing the vanilla wall.

"I know Edward will come. At least I can convince Chelsea to do me this favor."

"Will Jacob be here too then? This can't work unless Chelsea is in everyone's presence." Gianna's neck was still crooked to the side, waiting for me to come back and bite her.

"I have a feeling he will come. He has to, if my plan works out well." I went back over to Gianna and rubbed her neck.

"Oh come on, Bella. You of all people know how I feel about immortality. Bite me! Please?" She begged with her hands clasped as in prayer, looking up at me like a Savior. I was no savior. I was a woman with a husband who had flaws, but who was in love with a wolf, who deep down wished that her daughter was dead, a carcass at her feet. A vampire who needed blood from the living to sustain herself.

I was no Savior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Jacob**

_I will apologize in advance if I get certain details screwed up_

_But anyhow, I write these because I enjoy Twilight, I am not perfect, but I love_

_Meyer's works. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

I shouldn't have come here.

I ran off to find my pack, and instead I find Leah.

Naked.

She was wet from La Push beach water, and I guess she was trying to hurry and change clothes at _my _house, in my room. I paused in the doorway, my breath catching as I eyed her lean backside.

"Jake, you should knock sometimes." She said without rushing to throw on something. These days my pulse runs on erratic, and my hormones are discombobulated, and so usually Leah looks like a sister to me, and smells like a family friend.

Before I knew what was happening, I had her on my bed grabbing fistfuls of her dark hair. I couldn't allow her to put any stitch of clothing on. Unfortunately, Leah was a bit too accepting. Other times she would banter back and forth with me, why couldn't she do that now? Let me have my pride? Instead she opened her legs wider for me, and I caught her scent and moaned.

"Leah…"

Her eyes half opened said everything. She had wanted this from the very beginning. Me, being the Alpha dog, and her being my female second command, would make a great pack, a great team. But I wouldn't have called her a lover.

"I have to have you here. Just this once." She traced her tongue around my lips. Oh my poor body! My poor soul.

I leaned into her and sniffed her neck. She smelled so sweet, and she was beautiful, but something stopped me.

"I can't Leah." I pushed myself from her; she clasped her legs about my hips.

"So a vampire or half human breed is good enough, but not me?"

"Leah, you knew how I felt about those two."

She grunted, and pushed me off the bed completely. "One of these days," she said pulling on a shirt-finally. "You will see that neither of them are for you. I don't care about all that soul stuff. You've seen what it has done to me…" she pulled on some pants.

"I know Leah. I could never hurt you like that. My heart belongs to Nessie."

"Your heart is dangling around like fresh meat. That Bella wants it, and Nessie has it-geesh I don't know how you go through life."

"I drag through it like most wolves." I walked over to her, and gave her a half hug. "You will find someone Leah. A man who would treat you like the Queen that you are. I am nowhere like that man." I went outside to find Sam and Seth and the gang. I left Leah in my room, with eyes bright as crystals, hoping I'd be her Prince Charming, or sex fix.

After spending time with my group, I talked to Sam who said he had found something attached to my door knob earlier.

"Looks like a letter and smells like _them_."

I took the envelope from him and opened it. Sam was wrong. The scent was vampire, but also smelled like Paradise.

Like Bella.

_Jacob,_

_If you get this letter, just know I understand how you feel torn between me and my daughter. Yes, it is wrong to try and take you from her-how selfish can a mother be? Yet, I am selfish because I love Edward, and am hopelessly in love with you. I am writing this to let you know that my life will end here in Volturi. Edward will already be here to see my remains…_

I closed the letter, then opened it to reread, but never finished. I tore it to shreds. Sam wanted to know what was the matter, all I remember doing was gathering some things and telling him I need some vacation time.

"It's about Bella, huh?" He asked me shaking his head.

"I can't talk about it right now. I just need you to come with me."

I didn't know anything about catching flights, nothing at all. So I had help by going online and booked a flight for Florence, Italy. I did not want Bella, really. Maybe I could stop her from making such a dumb mistake after all. Hurting Edward like she did me was foul play.

Once I got to Florence, I came upon Volturi City. It definitely was the place for vamps. Of course I wasn't stupid enough to come alone. Seth, Sam. Quil, and Embry joined me, and me remained as inconspicuous as we can.

"I, for one, think you and Bella deserve each other. I mean, her daughter is too cute for you. I can have her." Quil joked as we walked up to what we thought would be where Bella was.

I can smell her.

"Don't talk like that Quil. I love them both."

Embry jumped in. "It's new millennium, you can have both when Nessie gets older. If you know what I mean," he nudged my shoulder. I pushed him so hard he spun and almost hit an old guy in the street.

My mind was too focused on Bella right now. Edward should be here already. Poor Nessie. Bella resents her for being born, and here I am chasing Bella. I must remind myself, it is just to stop her from doing something stupid. She is not dead- yet.

"Hey!" We heard a shout and as sure as my name is Jacob Black, a smell so pungent hit my nose and stung me.

Quil crouched down, about to blast into fur.

We were spotted by a vampire.

I knew it would happen anyway.

But then I saw a lovely brown skinned lady walking next to the pale faced man with a black hood over his head. Her green eyes scanned us all while he looked at each of us in fury.

"Jacob Black," she said. "You should have come sooner, friend. Bella needed you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Bella**

_Okay, whew! I am happy for the reviews as I continue this Black Decision._

_Its hard sometimes to get the plot going the way I want, Stephenie Meyer is the genius here, though ,lol._

Chelsea tapped her foot against the smooth, stone floor. Her eyes trained on mine.

"He will be here soon?" she asked me.

"Yes."

Minutes ago, Gianna told me she saw Jacob and his pack, wearing coats that smelled like vampire, courtesy of Dr, Carlisle I suppose. Of course it didn't work, but they had orders from Volturi never to set foot in this castle. I was to meet Jacob outside with Chelsea. He didn't know this of course, and I hoped Edward wouldn't show up.

My tricky letter worked.

"Okay let's go." I said. "I smell his pack." Chelsea followed me outside. We met where this old ruin was, lots of sunshine was out today, and to prevent a travesty, I had my cloak on with hood. I really wanted to talk to Gianna more, but she may just ask me to bite her and keep trying until I bite her or kill her.

The pack and I, followed in step behind Chelsea and met up near Porta dell' Arco de Volterra. A ruined arch which leads into a museum of some sort. Under this "arc" was plenty of dark to shield us.

"These ruins are Etruscan in nature," said Chelsea, pointing a finger at the arch and below her. "In the Punic wars, it was taken over by Sulla…"

"Can the history lesson," said Embry. "What are you here for?"

Chelsea swept her blonde hair back. My body still tingled from just looking at Jacob. He wasn't looking at me though. He had given me a tight hug when we met up with them, but afterwards, maybe a few seconds later, he tugged away from me-appearing obviously angry.

"I need the rest of you to leave…for a while." I said. Looking at Sam, Quil, and Embry.

"No can do, Bella." Seth said stepping closer to face me. "I don't trust you, you know that."

"I understand. I didn't mean far, just far enough."

"Bella," Jacob stood beside his friends. "What is this about? I thought you were dying, or something."

"I am."

"Vampires don't die," he said smirking. "You have me out here in this Blood Vehicle they call Volterra, for nothing!"

"Leave us!" I shouted to his friends.

"They stay. That's the deal."

"I can't have them here." I said near pleading. Chelsea waited in the background. I saw her eyes closed like she was concentrating on something.

Jacob stood in front of me. With my heightened eyesight, he appeared so beautiful. A dark angel, with russet colored skin and glorious teeth. When I first awakened in my vampiric stare, Edward was glorious too. He was so, amazing. I couldn't contain myself. And now, I am before Jacob, who was so much taller than I, and I wanted him badly.

He must have heard my thoughts, for he snaked his arm around my waist and bent down to kiss my lips softly. He wasn't demanding or rough, it was gentle as petals.

"It's still hard getting used to your marble body, Bella."

"I know, sorry."

"Quil, Sam, Embry…leave." He growled.

I touched his face, his neck, and chest with my hands. I heard one them say yuck! And pretended to puck. Another whistled as they left us under the ruined arc with Chelsea. I turned to her and mouthed, "Are you doing this?" She just shrugged and kept concentrating.

"I-I don't get what is happening to me," he said pulling my hair from my face and looking into my eyes. "I can't do this again- it's wrong. Edward is hurting-"

"Don't mention him now! I know I am hurting him," I shook the image from my mind of Edward in pain, eyes dark and menacing ready to murder us. I did forgive him, Oh Lord what should I do? I couldn't think when Jacob lifted my chin for a harder kiss, where his tongue swept my entire mouth and then he trailed his teeth down my neck, grazing my skin and coming back up. He had a raging erection too.

"You know I love you, Bella."

"I love you always Jacob Black, you know that." I said. I let his hand go further down my backside.

"We have company." Chelsea said in low voice.

"Damn!" Jacob cursed and I followed his eyes to that one whom I was married to.

Edward stood there, in black turtle neck and eyes golden, his bronze hair a fire in comparison to his complexion. Jacob held tighter to me. The look Edward gave me was filled with hate and was smoldering all at once. Why was that? He still wanted me even while Jacob held onto me like a hand in glove?

"I didn't come alone. Renesmee is here." Edward said his lips still in straight line.

I pulled from Jacob and ran towards Edward. I saw Chelsea flee the other direction. Behind Edward Renesmee showed up. Her growth spurt was amazing. I heard Jacob's breath get snatched from him. Yes, she is always breathtaking.

"I see, you are still doing damage to my heart, Bella." Edward said eyeing me up and down and then looking over at Jacob

"Edward…why'd you bring her? She is supposed to be home-"

"You need to check who you are Bella. You are losing your sense over lust for him. You have a family now."

I didn't want to hear this, because he was right. What was wrong with me? I couldn't stand to lose Jacob so I forfeit my first love and travel here to Volterra?

I did the unthinkable.

I clasped his face in my hand. Momentarily, I forgot we had a daughter and she stood still watching me as I brought my forehead close to Edward's and let my shield droop from top of my head down, and he read my stream of thoughts.

When we were done, he pulled me close in his arms can called Jacob over.

"What? What the hell?" Jacob said in puzzlement, but he still came over and picked up Renesmee who was entirely too big to be held like that anymore.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Bella." Said Edward, referring to my thoughts I let him delight in.

Three is never a crowd, this should be fun…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Bella(continued)**

_I saw Twilight for the third time…Oh Gee, I am so obsessed, what has Meyer done to us?_

_Here's the much anticipated "threes a crowd" chapter. Enjoy!_

He cradled my chin, while Renesmee held onto both our legs. The sun was melting in this beautiful city, and I felt alive. Edward stared at me with those angelic orbs I call eyes and if I were human again, I would have cried, because no man should be that perfect.

"But Renesmee…" I said.

That was when I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder; it wasn't a friendly, but one of sex. Sex hands- for it traveled down the length of my arm, sending deliciously warm tingles down my marble arm. He let it trail, leaving fire blazes in the wake. Renesmee suddenly jumped into my arms and grabbed my head with both her small hands. I saw Edward in a swatch of colors pulling on my thigh, and licking the contours of my curves, my hips, while Jacob sucked on my nipples and licked them clean.

Somehow, she had gathered these pictures from touching them and transferred them to me in even more vivid color.

My Lord. No child should see this!

"Gianna!" I called. Still surprised my voice sounded like tinkling China.

"Chelsea is back." Jacob said, taking his hand off of me as we all saw Chelsea gliding toward us.

"The child. Gianna wants her."

"She's telling the truth," Edward said pressing his hard on against the back of me. I heard Jacob growl as he took my arm possessively. Edward still held on my upper arms, while Jacob held onto that one. Gianna must be psychic. She must have known our plan. Did Chelsea know?

"I'm not sure why she wants Renesmee. Do you trust her- us?" Chelsea reached out for Renesmee to take her hand. Renesmee watched her through her long lashes, a growing frown on her cherubic face. Her curls windswept behind her head.

"You are going to do bad things to ma, aren't you dad? And Jacob?"

Boy. She didn't seem too upset about that.

Gianna came with a black jacket on and sunglasses. She was tall and domineering, but not frightening to us; she was human. Her arms went out to Renesmee; I trust Gianna. Even though she surrounds herself with the Volturi, she was one person I could trust Renesmee with.

My child went into Gianna's arms willingly. What if I were going to die, would this be her reaction? Leave mommy?

Then I had a spicy thought: What if I couldn't contain the passions of both Jacob and Edward? I will surely fall into pieces, both were incredible lovers…

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"Where are you three going?" Chelsea asked her hands on her hips. "I'm not through here."

"We are, um, going to- to." Jacob placed a hand over my mouth.

"We are going to talk- do you mind?" He spoke for me.

Chelsea shook her head yes, that she mind. Edward took my right hand, Jacob took my left.

"We will be alright, Chelsea." I said.

"Bella, if you are going to do what I think-"

"I'm just talking." We were steadily making our way out from the arch.

"You best to just talk. I am doing you this favor, Bella. You do not want to do this, it could make-"

"I know. I have this Chelsea. I'll be back." I winked at her and let Edward and Jacob lead me to Who Cares-ville.

We found a small, luxury farmhouse to rent, which I hear is better than staying at a motel. Edward drew me into the house, it was dark, and smelled like sweet wines and berries and maybe a little dirt? I couldn't focus because Edward's piano fingers were sweeping across my back while Jacob was still apprehensive, standing in the background with pain in his eyes. Maybe Chelsea's magic didn't work. Will Jacob stand here and watch the battle for love? I sure hope not.

Edward found nice spot on the sofa, but while kissing, I pulled him down to the floor, where there was at least a soft rug, but I didn't care. He pulled my bottom lip with his teeth and I snarled at him in my drunken passion and pulled on his ear with my teeth. This was almost like our consummation night, except I was being the dominator here.

That's when I felt his hands multiply all over me. They were rubbing my feet, and then massaging my calves, while mysteriously he was still able to palm my behind. I was on top, so all I saw was Edward.

But I sensed wolf.

"Jacob?" I said in husky tones. I was about to ask him why now when his hands clamped down around my throat and he planted hot kisses down my neck while I sat atop my husband. Edward looked up at me, a small smile playing on his lovely lips. The moon light hitting them, making them whiter than bone. But then I look down and see Jacob's dark hands lift my robe over my head. I am partially nude underneath. I do have on underwear and no bra.

"Oh God Bella…you sure you want to do this?" Jacob squeezed me, my cool skin not deterring him. It never did when it came to matters of the heart.

"I want this." I whispered. Edward shifted to remove his pants, Jacob suckled me, just like in his vision, and it was a shock of ecstasy running in my system. Oh my stars. Was I really going all the way with these two?

I removed my panties, and sat on Edward; I hadn't inserted him inside me yet, but Jacob was raging hot, I never felt him this hot before.

Next thing I know, I see Edward give a nod to the one behind me, his eyes wicked, and I saw my myself get slammed into the floor, my chin cracked the ground beneath me. I heard the two laughing, hard chuckles, sexy laughs.

"I think she likes it, Fido!"

Edward.

"Ah, well, you don't suck so much either, Leech. Which position?" The hands were still restraining me to the ground. I didn't have the will to get up. But I did feel kind of extremely sensitive, highly sexual. I felt a tongue trace my leg. It was hot, so, yes, it was Jacob, I moaned in delight. I then felt nips on my buttocks and a hand smoothing where the bites were. Edward.

"Let me see you." I said.

"She wants to see us." Said Jacob. I heard a grunt as the hands held me down harder, mashing me to the concrete.

"Alright, Bella, honey want you to rise on hands and knees."

I did as I was told by Edward.

Jacob's gleaming white teeth was what I saw next as I was raised on my hands on hands and knees. He slipped under me, while Edward took me from behind. I wasn't afraid, I knew them both.

Then the most confusing thing happened.

Edward called me a Bitch and slammed hard into me, while Jacob laughed as he bit my nipple. Blood ran down his chin. Everything just happened too fast.

My blood.

I pulled from Edward, and Jacob, looked at them both and felt sordid. I hated them both.

They were trying to rape me.

My mind wasn't gone, was it? Jacob's nails were sharp and scraping against my skin on my hips, Edward's eyes were black as coal.

What in the world was happening?

I threw my shield up all around me…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Bella(continued)**

Disclaimer:  The works of Twilight belong to author Stephenie Meyer, that includes the characters.

My shield ballooned out before me wider than ever, and I watched in stone cold terror as Edward and Jacob kept trying to pierce my shield. Edward snarled, so did Jacob. They were like demons attacking me from every side.

I had to get out of here.

But to pick up my robe would break my concentration. I had to throw something on. Right now I was naked and there were two creatures vying for my flesh in the most unnatural of ways. The tingling in my breast from Jacob's bite subsided, and have healed. My crazy mind actually wanted them to finish the job of sexing me, but something about this was all wrong.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. I never heard him scream before. Then in a seductive charming way he said "I want to taste you Bella," His eyes black as Midnight. Jacob came around behind me; my shield still up prevented him from sticking his manhood through. He was actually going to poke me through this thing! How long can I hold this up?

Quick thinking time.

I took my right foot and stuck it out inching towards the cloak I wore that was lying on the floor, just like when I was Elementary school, I rehearsed the song in my head: _You stick right foot in, and take your right foot out, you stick your right foot in- and you shake it all about…you do the hokey pokey-"_

I used the hokey pokey to pick up my cloak with my big toe and while the robe was being tossed to my hand by my own foot, the shield wavered. I hear it like waves bubbling, or being stuck in a giant balloon.

"We got her." Edward pounced first, but this time I was much too fast, even for him. Jacob came swiping at me, but my shield was tight. I ran out the door of the farmhouse, shocked that it was pitch black already. I ran and ran the two behind me. The folks who were still out and about, looked at us, and paused where they were. But neither of them joined in, nor laughed, just looked at us. I guess they thought we were young college kids or something, just running the grounds of Italy. I don't know.

Two tall ruins were before me, huge boulders it looked like, erected from the ground, but it led to a deep hole. I criss crossed to buy time and threw on the clothing. I had to find Chelsea and Renesmee and get out of here. I can't stay here, something happened back there and I couldn't think.

I had to think.

Chelsea tried to warn me about something earlier, but wasn't that about my bond to Edward and Jacob's to Renesmee? Did something happen?

"I smell her, Eddie Monster, she's here somewhere." I heard Jacob's voice, I even felt his heat. I huddled closer to the cave, and made a small fitting shield, just enough for the size of the cave.

"There are some ruins here, and a little dark too." Edward sounded too close. "I want to tear into her so bad- so bad."

"Me too," said Jacob. "I don't mind having seconds."

Then I heard a howl and snapping of teeth. Oh boy. I will never leave this cave. My head was beginning to swell and hurt. Zafrina, told me that with practice, I can hold on a bit longer to my shield. It's not exactly taxing on my strength, for I have plenty of it, but it can get monotonous and boring real fast.

After what seemed like hours and hours have gone by, I no longer heard them. I was crouched down, counting stone pebbles, talking to myself quietly and actually counting the stars. I counted maybe only hundreds because from the cave or whatever hole I was in, I can only see hundreds, but they were enough to light up a tiny blanket of the sky.

With these new eyes, it was almost a tearful blessing to be able to see the moon and stars in a more clear sense; with my natural eyes they were more than beautiful. They were a testament to creation. I guess I had more time to ponder on these like that, astronomy and such, but it was a nice bit of distraction.

Moving away from the cave, I went the other direction and caught a ride back to Volturi City. I went to Gianna first, who told me Renesmee was kept in her huge office. She made a pallet for her, and they watched a small television set too. Lots of dramatic films and such that Renesmee actually claimed to like.

"Where's Chelsea?"

"Oh, she wanted to speak with you. Her chambers are up and to the right. Follow the scent of the spices…I do." Gianna said. "I'll keep Renesmee here."

I leaned down and kissed Renesmee on her sleepy head. While sleep she looked like and angel. Her little lips were moving, quivering as if talking in her sleep.

"I'm having a very bad problem right now, so I need you to keep Nessie here. Can you do it?"

"Yes. But hurry with Chelsea, some members are coming by here later this morning." Gianna had a sparkle in her eye as she clasped her hands to her breast. "I may become what you are this evening, Bella."

"What makes you say that?" I was heading to the door when she said the dumbest thing ever.

"Oh they called and want me to join them in the Main Hall and look my nicest. Oh! I have been waiting for this. Bella." She came over and hugged me, I did not return it, and in fact I am sure she backed off so quickly because the low growl that escaped from my throat was not welcoming.

"You are stupid, Gianna. You have no clue what they will do to you. As much as you have been of most help to me, I have to tell you I am not happy about this. Promise me you will reconsider."

Without hesitation, Gianna went back around her desk, slipped off her shoes and put her long legs on the desk. "I can't do that." Her green eyes cast down for a moment, then looked right at me. "I have made my decision to be immortal. I want to live forever."

I had no time to waste; I left Gianna there and traveled the winding stairway to Chelsea's room.

I came upon a simple, elegant door, and it swung open before I could knock. "Get in here!" She snapped at me.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" I said as her arm pulled me in farther and she slammed her door. Her room was Gigantic, it was like a main living room, with extra space all around. I didn't get a chance to take in everything, because she stood there arms crossed.

"You've messed up Bella. Trying to have cake and eat it too, will get you killed. You should be lucky for your sister in law."

"Sister in law?"

"Alice. She saw this- happening, and warned me by phoning me. I had some of Jacob's pack lead him in one direction and Edward-"

"What about Edward?" I asked her, turning colder towards her by the minute.

"He's somewhere safe, where he won't hurt you."

"Tell me!"

"Listen first. My bonding works well with two people, when you try to have both bond with you at once, well, it's a sharing and splitting of souls and it becomes foul."

"I'm not following you." My hands were clinched to my sides. Chelsea wasn't making any sense. All I saw right now was a sheet of red behind my eyes. Edward? Safe? Where?

"Listen carefully. I'm not sure how well you paid attention while in Sunday school."

"I don't need preachin' Pastor Chelsea."

She came and grabbed my upped arms, her eyes an almost violet color because of being bloodshot. "I focused too hard on Jacob to get him pure, away from Nessie. If I could turn him from her, he would at least have a shot with you. The reason why marriage is sacred is because when a man has sex with a woman, there is a sharing of souls. He pours himself into her, and she shall be called his wife."

"Oh, is that why there is jealousy among women, some of us may have the same husband?"

"I think so," Chelsea smiled, and continued. "When you and Edward consummated your marriage, he shared himself with you. You didn't turn because it takes biting and transferring of the venom, but sex is so much more powerful. Then you lie with Jacob, and I am sure his seed has spilled inside you-yes?"

I nodded, hoping she can explain last night. Morning was slowly climbing and made the curtains in her room almost transparent to the orange light.

"Well, Jacob technically has claims on you as well, but somehow you had both of them last night- wait. " She backed from me. "Did Edward put himself inside of you last night?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"Jacob did anything to you?"

"He bit me," I pointed to my right breast. "Here."

"Not good. He has tasted your blood. Anyhow, the souls are getting twisted and so is Edward and Jacob."

"Jacob should have been acting crazy then, since I last slept with him back in the states."

"Then something else is going on, because Edward should be the only one going crazy and mad, his soul is twisting with Jacob's spirit inside of you."

"So vamps have spirits."

"Its complicated, Jacob has a soul, enough for all of us actually. Besides, I'm confused about Jacob, he should at least be the one who was more in control, unless-"

A knock at the door interrupted Chelsea, while I was pulling out my hair from the mayhem.

"Chelsea- I brought food."

"Okay, Heidi." Chelsea looked at me and I looked at Heidi who had legs for days in a mini, suede camel skirt. Her eyes a constant violet and her face just epitome of beauty. No wonder she was used as "bait" as the Volturi call them, to lure humans to their feasts, because they eventually become the meal.

"Um, Heidi, where were you last night?" Chelsea asked out of the blue.

Heidi licked her teeth and looked at me. Then she said,

"Casting illusions."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Bella**

_I really appreciate the patience you all have, waiting for the next installment. I do hope these are_

_To your liking…._

Heidi stood there leaning against the door frame; she squinted at me and tried to cause me to go into freak illusions, but to no avail.

"Excuse me, Bella, can I speak with Heidi alone?" Chelsea didn't wait for a response, instead she dragged and pulled Heidi's arm, yanking her into the room. I stood far from outside of the closed the door but I could hear them just fine. I think I still had time to get Renesmee, and find Edward, but something told me that my key to finding and helping him and Jacob….was through Heidi. I listened in:

_Heidi: Why must you pull me like this all the time? I told you what I was out doing!_

_Chelsea: Doing? You have one job and one job only, and that is to search for our food and bring it here!_

_Heidi: I did, what's the big idea?_

_Chelsea: Should I summons the wolves back to tear you limb from limb? I want to know what you been up to. Bella-"_

_Heidi: (snorts) Who cares about her? Why should you anyway? She is an overgrown baby who can't control her ass!_

_A brief pause._

_Chelsea: You-did you cast an illusion on someone? Would it be perhaps, Jacob? Edward?_

_Heidi: I don't owe responses to you-traitor!_

_Chelsea: Traitor! Ha! You are a traitor to us Heidi. Whoever you cast your spell on, brought them all here. I just want to know when it began._

I couldn't listen anymore. I slumped along the wall, a very human characteristic and bent my head to my knees. Heidi was right about one thing. I was hot to trot. Sleeping with two guys at once, and Edward…who knew where he was? I think I now had the puzzle figured out.

1)Back at home Chelsea was using her bonding powers in a negative way, but it lead to Jacob bedding me.

2)But then Jacob made a decision to stick with my daughter, which was fine…

3)All of this started with me still loving Jacob, but learning of Edward's infidelity..Somehow Heidi played a role in all of this. But how? How many had a stake in me and Edward's relationship?

I stood up, determination in my heart. I had to put what was important first: My family. I will get Nessie from downstairs and have her show me what Heidi have done. Maybe she'll forgive me-I hope. I flew down the steps like a bat and found myself knocking lightly on Gianna's door. No one opened so I opened it slightly and found-

No Gianna.

Renesmee's hands were on either side of Afton, Chelsea's husband's head. He was smiling, but looked devilishly handsome while giggling with my child. I sensed no ill will from him.

"Renesmee." I said. She turned around to me and I sensed a soaring of butterflies in my body. I had no beating heart, but it was so full of love I couldn't contain it. Renesmee came over to me.

"Ginanna is meeting with others in the Main Hall," Afton said. He rose from the chair while still looking down admiring my child. "A gift that child does has, Chelsea was right, the girl is worth it."

"Why has Gianna gone down to Main Hall?"

He shrugged, it didn't suit him, too human a gesture. "A meeting, I guess."

"The two of you are uniquely beautiful." He came over and kissed Nessie's head and left out the door.

"Nessie, I need your help." I parked myself on the door and scooted down so we were eye level. "Mommy needs your forgiveness first, baby. I need to know where daddy is. I need you to help me."

Renesmee gave me a toothy smile. "I can help you, but where's My Jacob?"

"He is home." I sighed. "Where we all should be. So please, forgive me, and let me take you to someone I want you to touch, okay?"

"Yes." She nodded once and pushed herself into my arms hugging my side. Lord she smelled so sweet! How could I have ever wanted this creature dead? My own selfishness led to all of this, I will correct it. I pounded up the steps, Renesmee close to my thighs. She was as quick as I am.

"Who is it mommy?"

"A very bad lady."

"Shall we kill her?" Renesmee peered into my eyes when we stood near the door.

"We'll see," I grinned.

The door flew open, and before I could even process the situation, Renesmee ran into Chelsea's room, bolted like a cat right at her, Heidi tried to go past me.

"Uh, Renesmee?" I grabbed a tight hold on the Bait.

"Let me go, or I'll have your head, Slut!"

Nessie, poor thing left from Chelsea who was white with confusion and leaped into my arms. Then stretching out her hands touched the side of Heidi's face and head. Heidi was in my death grip and could not budge. I have gotten stronger.

"Bella! What on earth are you doing?" Chelsea pierced my concentrating on Renesmee.

"I'm learning what happened to Edward." I replied and then took Nessie from Heidi. Heidi didn't move.

"Whatever she learns, it'll all be lies anyway."

"That's what you are big liar, but not this time." I took my daughter's hands and was about to place them on me when I heard a loud, maddening scream. If it's possible for a vampire to lose more color, today I've seen it all-Chelsea's face drained to a chalk white. Heidi bounced and Chelsea flew past me. The screaming voice sounded familiar. I raced downstairs, Renesmee on my hip and found a crowd standing outside the Main Hall's wide double doors.

A body, just a mass of a body was pulled out, by pale hands. _Her _smooth skin battered and torn beyond recognition- but I knew her.

Gianna.

They ripped her to shreds. Her lids drooped open and I swear they were looking at me, the word "sorry" in them. Renesmee squeaked and I covered her eyes. Her warm hands found my neck. Where were my tears? Where is the humanity in me? I couldn't be mad at the members who did this-its what they did when I weren't around anyway, but Gianna?

"Bella." Chelsea spoke to me, but I couldn't move from my spot.

"Mom, Chelsea-"

"Yes, what is it?" I snapped.

"You best find Edward."

Another scream. No, a moan escaped from somewhere in the castle. It ricochet off the walls and bounced around our skin, making us aware that he or it was coming.

"Mom. That's daddy."

"God." I raced toward where the sound may be, Nessie running along side of me.

"Going somewhere?"

I knew that voice, how it was sarcastic, and seductive all at once. Demetri. He stood before me, in black leather and hair swept back.

"To find my husband, where is he?"

"He shouldn't be here, he said stepping towards me." Demetri advanced towards me and Nessie, I wasn't afraid of him. Edward didn't like him one bit, he was a tracker and put all of the Cullens in danger at one point. I had nothing to say to him.

"Move away or I'll have your hair growing from your eyes, Demetri."

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side. "I honestly see why he always kept you as a pet, ha! You are even more loyal than I thought, even though he may tear you to shreds…" he looked down at his nails nonchalant.

"Demetri, let them pass." Chelsea clicked her heels over to me and Renesmee, then placed herself between us and Demetri. Her white hand swept the center, motioning for him to back off.

"I don't get it, what do you see in them? They are still not us!"

Chelsea looked at me and my daughter. "I know they are more like me and my mate than anything else, this is why. Be gone." She turned from him and faced me.

"Thanks, Chelsea."

"Don't thank me, go to your husband."

"Mom, here is what I got from that short skirt monster up stairs." Renesmee put her hands to my head and I saw.

When she put her warm hands up to my face, I saw inky black water, with a marble statue sitting in the middle of it, the back was pale, tight and smooth. Nude. The porcelain turned to face me in my vision, and his eyes were honey but clouded with blood thirsty anger; hair matted to his face, but there was a cage thrown around him, with jagged ends at their tip all about him…

Edward was locked up somewhere in here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-** **Edward POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's works(I must keep mentioning this, it's so important).

I smelled the source of my pain as she got closer. Seeing red, I slapped the cold water and let it rain all around me in a balloon of waves. She could have been several meters away and I can still smell her. Taking my hands, I wrapped them around the thick, Iron Gate, that was shaper, and jagged. There were pieces of razor things sticking out like thorns all around the gate. Earlier I put a dent into it without thinking.

"Edward."

I didn't turn around to face her; her voice was all I needed. It traveled the sound barrier and nestled into my bones, wrapping its sensual, spitefulness around me. I wanted to eat her alive. She was why I was so much in pain right now. Worse than the headaches that usually ensued after Jane would finish toying with me.

This hurt so much worse.

"Edward. Please." She begged. "Turn around; look at me. Your wife."

"You want to play wife now Bella?" I mocked her, but she came closer to me. I slapped the water again, and wrapped my hands once more around the gate. I stayed here. Not sure how I felt for the cheater coming closer to me. I wanted to see her badly, and kill her so much. So much…

"I put you through this, and yes, I deserve whatever punishment I have coming to me, but Edward-don't do this. Don't hate me. You must admit, we both made some silly choices, but we can't let it decide our fate."

I squeezed the sharp razors; my blood ran and went plunk! Right into the water. So much blood, most of it belonged to some deer out back anyway-fell like raindrops into the pool. The rhythm was steady as a heartbeat.

"Come here, Bella." I hadn't realized what I was saying, and now I wish I hadn't, because as she approached, I felt myself grow harder and harder-painfully so. She came around looking so decadent.

"I didn't want Nessie in here, so I have Chelsea watching her. I think our daughter can care for herself a bit." She sounded nervous, rambling on about Nessie. Bella, nervous because of me? She should be frightened, because I saw red.

She stepped in my line of sight, wearing some thick black robe, and then crouched where I was at, right in front of me, her legs open before me. I could hear my blood running into the pool. Her eyes followed the sound and then her lips formed a small round 'O'

"Honey," she took her hand placed it on mine. Her honey eyes looked about her and then they looked up and then up some more, the cage I have been placed in was an elegant prison, with compliments such as a small set of steps near Bella and stone statues of eagles and lions surrounded me.

Her hand touching mine, was enough to make me growl. She never backed down but looked me into my eyes.

"Heidi told me I never slept with Tanya, Bella."

She nodded, playing with each of my fingers. "You know there was no way to know that for sure, Edward. I'm telling you, it sure felt real- and I'm sure it did to you as well."

"Heidi made it real for us. Chelsea and Afton had this cage set up to keep me from you, but I don't want to be away from you." Charming Bella had always been so easy. Too easy. She hasn't changed a bit because she leaned closer to me.

Sex.

Hard, heavy sex and ripping…

"What are you thinking?" She asked me.

"I'm thinking-" I took her fingers and pulled each one into my mouth. Each time I dragged one out to the knuckle, I spoke: "I- want-you-so-bad."

"I have to get you out of here."

"Yes, I need to be out of here, you can tell Chelsea to let me out now."

She pulled back; I was quick to grab both her hands though. So fast she gasped, but welcomed my hands on her through the gap of the gate.

"So, you forgive me for Jacob?" She frowned her face, disbelieving. Did I forgive her? After all, she really lay down with him, and then with me. She was a loose canon for sure- she did deserve to die.

"Of course I forgive you, Sweetheart. We are in this together." I gave her a sly smile, and she fell for it. I pulled her to my lips and sucked on hers, kissing her passionately, lustfully. She did taste amazing, so amazing, I forgot telling her to please get Chelsea so I can finish this. I needed this.

"You are so sexy. Edward Cullen. I am glad you forgive me. Lets get you out so we can go home."

"Okay." I nipped her lips a little while before she went to get Chelsea to unlock the blasted gate.

My hand had stopped bleeding and I climbed up the small steps, not minding my nakedness and sat upon the stone floor. Even the loud, dripping water couldn't drown out the sound of hurried footfalls coming to get me out of here.

Chelsea showed up first.

"Oh!" She covered her eyes while I smiled. Bella was beside her holding a set of huge metal keys.

"I know Chelsea, he is well endowed," Bella rolled her eyes and grinned waving the keys.

_Come to me. You will come for me, Bella._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Bella POV**

_It's something when the one you love is one that you hate as well, Bella wants and adores Edward,_

_But is it too late for them?_

I dangled the keys before Edward. His eyes drank in my body and the keys waving. He crooked his pointer at me, beckoning me to come over.

Chelsea seemed a bit too drawn into my husband's body, she merely tip toed backwards when she was supposed to flee from here. I turned and narrowed my gaze at her flawless face; she nodded and turned her back, but not before catching a stealing look at Edward-the Adonis rising from the water.

Walking over I see the huge lock, Edward slowly turns to me as he see my walking over with the key.

"Let me try something." He whispered. He reached between the gate and snatched the keys from me, then tossed them into the inky pool behind him.

At this point I wish I could read minds. I truly did, because something tells me he doesn't want to be free.

"What in the hell are you doing? Go get that key Edward Cullen!"

"Remember when I held iron in the palm of my hand? I crushed it. Watch this." He took the padlock and with one tight squeeze, it turned to bits.

"You could do this too, if you just focus." He let the pieces fall, then pushed the gate open and swept me inside the cage. His embrace was unbearably tight.

"Try it. You are getting stronger every day, you should try it." He wrapped his long hands around mine and placed them onto the iron bar. My hand bleed immediately.

"I'm losing blood." I said.

He maneuvered to place himself behind me, and squeezed my hands.

"Who do you want to kill most, Bella?" He spoke to my neck. I tried to think. I wanted to kill him at first, and my precious Renesmee. But who did I want to kill the most?

Heidi.

Myself.

I thought hard, and without realizing it, I had bent the gate's bars to the side, the hole was wide enough to fit my head in.

"You really hate someone." He chuckled, his hand gliding down my back.

"Myself."

"You? I don't see how you can hate yourself, Beautiful delicious Bella." He licked my neck and I shivered. Such an enticing Succubus.

"Yeah, me. Don't tell me you forgive me so soon and that whole heartedly."

"Nah, I'm going to make you pay, don't doubt that my Love." He growled and placed his hand on my belly and played with my navel.

"Edward, we must leave. We can't stay here forever."

"Yes we can."

"I want to go home," I said, but he wasn't listening to me, just grounding his hand against the nub of my opening flower. He was making me dizzy with this tingling that all became centered in that area…

He rubbed me vigorously then knelt down in the water, the waves crashed my skin and he nipped my thighs and buttocks.

"I don't think-"

"Please, Oh God, do not think." His hands immediately wrapped around my middle, possessively. "Jacob was better, wasn't he?"

I snapped back into reality, he was still trailing kisses all over me, sending butterflies to various parts of my body. How could I answer that? The last time, Jacob really tore me up something proper. But Edward-

"Let me read your mind."

"Edward, you are the most sensual lover I have. No question about it."

"Hmm." He bit my arm and drew droplets of blood. I felt him hard against me, and arched my back, but I wanted to see his face. I moved, pushing him back from me and saw his handsome face. So beautiful, but sort of beautiful because right now he was determination incarnate. Pulling off my robe.

I wanted him something kind of bad.

I opened myself to him completely and was actually kind of shocked when he pierced my body so roughly- I loved it. We nearly broke the cage down, his eyes were changing colors and I'm sure mine were too- I was ravenous and just couldn't wait to bite him or bite anything.

He bit into me again.

In the arm. The stomach. My back..The water turned a crimson color very fast…

"Edward!" I shouted. He pinned me down under the water and followed his way down. His teeth gleamed bright. His hands were vises and I could not move, but I struggled. He was still ramming into me at the same time.

"Stop!" Someone shouted.

That was my cue. I took my feet and pushed him hard away from me-that was just uncomfortable. I pulled up from the pool. Edward swam back to me fast, and missed my feet coming out the water by an inch.

Not wasting time, I used all my strength I could muster and pulled open the iron bars. No way was I going back in the other direction. I saw Chelsea and Alice standing there. My robe dripping wet, I pulled it up over me and ran to her. Renesmee's eyes were popping from her head. I covered her face.

"Bella stay behind me," Alice instructed. "It'll take a little time to pass."

"How do you know-"I stopped myself. Alice saw this coming.

"Chelsea explained that there was a mixing of souls when you, Jacob, and Edward-um, you know. Edward has to relax a bit, I think it's wearing off, whatever effect was on him earlier."

My mind strayed over to Jacob, not in longing like I usually do, but of concern. I wonder how he is doing?"

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. We both watched as Edward stayed in the water thrashing for five minutes, then he climbed out slowly, wrapping some cloth around his body. He stood, head hanging low.

"I won't use any of my skill this time, but I will leave you alone." Chelsea said.

"Why? Why have you been helping me?" I asked curious.

She smoothed her dress down and was deep in thought.

"My story was similar to yours, I just had to follow my heart. It truly belonged to Afton."

Something tells me that I'd want to hear this story someday, I was a sucker for stories. Meanwhile, Renesmee twisted from me and ran to her father.

"Don't!" I shouted to her.

"Wait, Bella, its okay." Alice said. I watched as Edward picked up Renesmee and kissed her cheek. Then he turned to us.

"Man, what a head rush!" He smiled. "Can we leave now?"

I was nodding and thinking of finishing off where he and I left off when we got back home when Alice suddenly clasped my hand. She had that far away look in her eyes, which meant she was having a vision.

"Oh no! Jacob!" She exclaimed.

What now? I wondered.

**Songs I listen to while writing:**Like some writers, I too must have some motivating music, so here is my list for Black Decision 2: Sort of Beautiful.

**Another Way to Die-**Alicia Keys and Jack White

**The Eyes of Truth**- Enigma

**Harappa**- E.S. Posthumous

**Take it from Here**- Justin Timberlake

**Misery Business**- Paramore

**Addiction**- Kanye West


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Jacob**

_Yes, I am back and classes are over! I'd rather write for the rest of my_

_Natural life, but here is Jacob's POV. _

Tear my own flesh, that's what I'll do. I would have to morph in wolf form to get my claws to extract, and it may be slightly difficult to tear myself down to nothing but wolf chunks by time Bella gets back.

I started down La Push, kicking sand and looking to the gray water. It was deep the further out one goes.

How deep should I go?

I looked down past my abs then. I wanted to kill Bella, and have body her at the same time. My raging erection was tearing me to bits. What a horny, rabid dog I am. Finally circling back around I sat down, very close to the water. I scooted even closer, wearing nothing but shorts. I was a murderer, I took someone's wife, and I had love for a little girl I may never know again.

"Perfect time to screw myself." I said aloud, now standing up and letting the water lap at my ankles. Another step further and it was to my calves.

"You don't want to do that. I tried it before."

I turned and there stood Leah, wearing her usual tight jeans and shirt, but she had worry in her face, and it made her appear to have a hurtful beauty.

"Mind your business Leah." I grit out at her.

She didn't get the message but came close to me, I stepped out further though. I looked behind me again, she stayed where she was, plunking down in the sand, and she stretched out her pretty, silky toes. In wolf form , they were definitely in need of pedicure, I told her before.

"Listen, Jacob. I know I came off like a drunken prom date before, but that's because I am hurting too. You know my deal with Sam Uley." She leaned back on her elbows looking up at me. "Its never worth it. Because they win no matter what."

"Who is they?"

"They, Jacob. Bella, Edward, Sam, my cousin Emily…all of those who have a family or someone to love them back."

"Renesmee loves me, but I-I can't-"

Leah frowned. "You're just horny Jacob, Nessie is a little girl so Bella satisfied your appetite." She shrugged. "Actually, I would have done same thing, but it doesn't change the _main_ thing: that you will have to wait for the girl. I wonder if I'll have someone, or just-just die lonely."

I felt bad for her. Finally forgetting my own problems, I came to her and lied on my back beside her. She smelled good, but I could not think of her in that manner. It would ruin both of us.

"It doesn't take psychic abilities to figure that you're thinking of just boning me then forgetting about me completely."

"I could never forget you Leah Clearwater." I said it and meant it. I leaned to her and removed some of her hair from her lovely face-the perfect picture of sadness and fierceness. "I just, can't believe I tried to kill Bella. In the worst way."

"You're beating yourself up again, Jake. Forget about her. It'll be hard, but you have a life to live, you have a family-us." She smiled and grabbed my hand, wrapping it around her warm ones. "You have me."

"No matter what I say, huh?"

"Yup." She stood up. I must get back. Come with me." She pulled me up-amazing since I weight like a ton nowadays.

*

Several hours later found me sitting with Leah and rest of the pack, when we had a knock at the door of my garage. Leah got up answering it. The icy sick smell unleashed itself into our tight room, and Seth and the others dispersed further into the garage room where the TV was.

"What are you doing here?" I stepped behind Leah then saw Alice, and motioned for Leah to join the others. She nodded and left me with Alice Cullen.

Her eyes were wider than ever. "You're alive?"

I pinched my arm. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I-saw…you were drowning. You were dead!"

I put the elements together. Alice's vision was subject to personal decisions or something like that. I would have drowned if not for Leah.

"Someone saved you." It was a statement.

"Leah."

Alice looked over my shoulder and then she smiled. "She is a good person, that Leah. She will be happy soon. One day."

I looked behind me, and watched Leah chilling with the others talking and watching television.

"She's great," I agreed.

We stood there. Both thinking about what we should say, like: 'What happened with Bella, or where's Nessie?'

"Oh, well, I suppose all is well with you."

"I do appreciate the concern Alice. Really, I do." I said. "How's --um, Bella?"

"She is better. Edward too." She looked around her into the night before turning back to me. "Are you alright though? I had seen what happened at the Volturi City, and it was not pretty, Jacob Black."

I dug my hand through my hair. "Nah, it wasn't pretty, but once I left, I did feel better physically, although I didn't think I could go on."

"Just for now, keep to yourself. I'll see if I can arrange for Nessie to come by. Bella and Edward have things to work on and you being there might-"

"I get it." I cut her off, not wanting to relive any of the bad stuff. "Just have me see Nessie as much as I can, and I will try and stay away from Bella."

"Try?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "You _**will,**_ kiddo." She winked and with that turned and fled from the garage into the dark.

Yeah, she was definitely one of the good ones. I looked back over at Leah. She will find happiness? Could Alice be right? I mean, unless something happens, but when it happened, a wolf knows. I couldn't picture Leah with someone. Selfish, I know, but it may change her, like Nessie had somehow changed me. Well, kind of changed me, Bella was addicting.

Yet, I have to get her out of my system. I will vow to myself, never again to get too close to Bella. I will control myself.

"Hey!" Quil and Embry shouted at me. "Get from the door already; do you need a therapy group for sex or something?" Leah threw a couch pillow at them, I charged at them meaning to topple them over. Poor Seth was caught in middle and his hotdogs and orange soda spilled over him and onto the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Bella POV**

_Well, folks. I have to end it here. I got married this past weekend and am glowing___

_I will try to work up a story with just Jacob and Rensmee. Thanks for the lovely reviews!_

Renesmee snuggled up to my chest in the bed while Edward massaged my belly and hair. He was much better and actually more attentive. I kissed Nessie's head and his hand. I felt his questions brewing though and I didn't want to answer them. Carlisle said it was very unhealthy for two people to just pretend things are better because the circumstances have changed- one must always be willing to go towards the hurt and confront it.

"Edward, I can let you read my mind," I turn to him in bed.

"Mom, can I watch TV?" Renesmee head popped up.

"Sure," Edward and I said together. We watched as our daughter tumbled from the bed and into her room. Then he looked at me.

"No. No mind reading, I trust you. That's what we need Bella- trust. So, just answer me one question." He traced a finger around my navel, my black nightie raising further up because of his other hand movement.

"What is it?"

"Was there more than just lust between you and Jacob?"

That was actually something for me to think about. I mean, Jacob was the most loyal friend, and I believe he was in love with me at one point.

"Yes. But you know why of course. We don't need to rehash that but, I think a certain portal was opened when you left. Just that fraction of hopelessness allowed me to see Jacob as more than a friend." The last statement of truth hurt me so much, but Edward continued tracing imaginary concentric circles on my flat stomach.

"You're not hurting me, Bella. You're helping me. Now it's your turn."

Taking a deep breath, I gathered his face in my hands. "Did you love Tanya? I mean, whether you two did something or not, I need to know if there was attraction at all."

"No. None. I promise you, I was under some illusion, I had to be. Bella, there is none out there for me you must know that." He took my right hand and kissed it in the middle of my palm.

"I have a confession to make," I began. "I hated our daughter for some time since she was born, and- and I feel like a monster. Edward! She was just so forgiving and I failed her as a mother, instead I was her nemesis."

"Bella, look at me. You were not a monster. I admit, I really couldn't stand to see you, or Renesmee. Because you two were being taken from me by Jacob. I felt like such a dope, Bella. Losing two precious gems to wolves? It made me sick to my stomach. Truthfully."

"I know, Edward. And I'll spend eternity making it up to you."

"I know you will." He said, then kissed me deeply, sealing his lips over mine possessively. I fell into his embrace, languishing in this moment that will never, ever die.

The End


End file.
